


Alternate Lives

by FleetSparrow



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: A collection of short AU fics featuring Guy Gardner and Dick Grayson.





	1. School AU

**Author's Note:**

> Old fics from 2013, moved over before Tumblr immolates itself.
> 
> Chapters will be titled what AU they are.

Guy looked up from his roll sheet only once Coach Grayson had pointedly cleared his throat, having already been waiting in silence for about thirty seconds.   _New record_ , Guy thought, grinning as he focused on the younger man.  ”Grayson.  What’s eatin’ ya?”

The gymnast smiled back —  although it looked strained — and rocked on his toes a little.  ”Why do you think my boys found worn jockstraps on their lockers after practice yesterday?”

Guy snorted, but sobered up quickly.  ”Really?  Well, no idea.  Tried askin’ around?”

“That’s what I’m doing.”  That smile was definitely forced.  "Our teams are the only two that practice at the same time.  I was just wondering if you knew why they were there.“

Guy shrugged.  ”No idea.  Prob’ly just a harmless prank from a few of the boys.  Nothin’ ta worry about.”

Grayson nodded, his smile finally flickering.  For a moment, Guy thought he’d finally managed to wipe that stupid smile of Grayson’s off his face, but then the gymnast smiled again, wider and almost a little meanly.

"Well then,” he said, smiling that strange smile up at Guy, “I suppose boys will be boys.”

“You got it.”

Grayson nodded and started to turn around.  ”Oh, one more thing, Guy.”  He turned back.  ”It’s very heartfelt:  All deeds come back to you.  Look up.”  With one last smile, the younger coach walked back to his team’s side of the lockers, leaving a very confused Guy Gardner.

What the hell did that even mean?  As far as he knew, the kid wasn’t religious at all.  ”That was weird,” he muttered to himself.

Suddenly, one of his boys came running out from the lockers.  ”Coach Gardner!  Coach Gardner!  We have a… problem….”

“What?  Lost yer jocks already?  I told you guys to pick them up after—”

“We did!  Well, we meant to….  That is…  You’ll see.”

The boy led him into the gymnasium, where the rest of the team had slowly gathered.  They were all murmuring to each other, looking around and up before focusing back on their friends.  Guy followed their gazes upward.

There, strung out across the ceiling of the entire gymnasium, were 42 jockstraps, all hanging high above the heads of their owners below.  Look up, indeed.

“Fine,” Guy muttered under his breath.  "You win this round, Grayson.“


	2. Pokemon AU

Dick emerged from the tall grass onto Route 34 to Goldenrod City, whistling happily.  He’d just caught himself a Ditto, and after one quick trip to the Pokemon Center, he’d start training it good.  He’d just passed the Day Care when a man in green walked up to him, blocking his path.

“Hey, kid!  Goldenrod’s off-limits, don’tcha know that?”

Dick shook his head, eyeing the man carefully.

“You still thinkin’ about goin’ in?  You’ll have to get past me first!  Team Lantern runs this town, an’ we’re not just gonna let some little punk cross in whenever he wants!”

Team Lantern Guy wants to battle.  Great.


	3. Cop AU

“Alright, Detective Gardner, this is your new partner, Detective Grayson.  He’s new to Baltimore, but not to the force.  Try to make him welcome.  He’s Bludhaven’s best.”

The expression on Guy’s face looked somewhere between a grin and a grimace.  ”Yeah?  Why’d Bludhaven get rid of him, then?”

“I moved here with my partner,” the young detective said.   _That_  made Guy’s eyebrows raise.  ”She wanted to go to college down here, and we figured it’d be cheaper to just rent a place here.”

Guy nodded to the sergeant who’d led Dick over, and he left with a return nod and roll of his eyes.  Guy dropped back in his seat.  ”So, you’re one’a them ‘equality in relationships’ types, huh?  Well, lemme tell ya somethin’ straight.  You’ve only got one  _partner_  in this precinct and that’s me.  And strictly business, alright?”

Detective Grayson chuckled.  ”Oh, I know.  You don’t have to worry.  Trust me, Detective, you’re not my type.”

Guy honestly wasn’t sure if he should feel offended or not.


	4. Vampire AU

It had been spreading everywhere.  In every major city, there had been reports of family members gone missing, strangers disappearing soon after arrival, people being seen late at night in shadows, there one minute, gone the next.  At least three reports came in every day, more in larger cities, sometimes none in rural towns, but some of those towns had stopped reporting anything.  It was unnerving at best and terrifying at worst.

Bludhaven was worst.  People from all walks of life were simply vanishing, and if they reappeared, they only appeared at night in the dark where you couldn’t be sure if you’d really seen anything.  It wasn’t until officers started going missing that Dick started to worry.  It had been two weeks since the first officer disappeared.  Now, almost half of the station was gone.

Dick shook his head and locked the door of his apartment.  So many friends just…gone.  Even in the League, it was starting to be noticeable.  That’s what scared him the most.  What happened to the safety of the superheroes?

He jumped at a knock on his door.  It was a strange sound to hear; people didn’t go out much anymore.  He peered through the peephole, ready to barricade the door if he had to.

“…Guy?”

Dick opened the door as far as the chain lock allowed.  ”Guy.  What are you doing here?”

Guy smiled.  ”Came to see how you were doin’.  With all the cops missin’, I thought I’d….”

“Thanks.”  Dick opened the door wide, cocking his head as Guy seemed to hesitate.  "Come on in.  You always can, you know that.“

Guy chuckled as he crossed the threshold.  ”Yeah, I know.  But people aren’t the same as they were.”

"Yeah….”

Dick told Guy to make himself comfortable while he put on some coffee and grabbed some notes.  He wanted Guy to look at a couple of reports he’d been working on, hoping he could shed some light on them where Dick couldn’t.  It wasn’t until Dick stood up from his filing cabinet that he felt the strange presence behind him.

“Guy…?”

The second Dick began to turn, he found himself slammed against the cabinet.  He struggled and fought, managing to break away just for an instant, only to be tackled to the ground.

Guy wasn’t Guy anymore.  He still looked like him, but his usual somewhat ruddy complexion was pale as death, his eyes brighter than ever, his mouth a wide and vicious grin, his teeth—

Dick squirmed again, desperately trying to break away, but Guy was stronger than he’d ever known.  Guy nuzzled his cheek, whispering dark promises that almost sounded sweet if Dick could have focused on the words instead of the cold terror in his stomach.  Guy’s tongue on his neck was the only warning Dick got before a searing pain shot through him, burning his blood.

And then Guy began to lick him, and suddenly the pain was different.  His blood still felt like flame, but it was a good flame, a hot, driving, pleasureful flame.  A strained moan wailed up from his throat as he rocked up against Guy.  His mind was a haze — everything was a haze — but Dick couldn’t stop moving.  Even as he felt his blood drain and his body grow weaker and change, he couldn’t stop, just  _couldn’t_  stop.  The last thing Dick felt was a final rush of pleasure and Guy’s mouth at his throat.


End file.
